


The Day of the Dead

by Insanus Navicularis (DiDive)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Halloween, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark doesn’t get a hug, Whump, with no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDive/pseuds/Insanus%20Navicularis
Summary: October 31st is the Day of the Dead, and after Thano’s snap, there’s too much deaths to deal with in that day.And Tony Stark’s deals with his kid’s one, realizing that he didn’t tell him everything he deseced to hear when he was with him.





	The Day of the Dead

Tony looked at the passenger seat from his car, this was one much more discreet than the others he usually drove.

Occupying the seat, was a bucket of flowers, colorful ones, red, yellow, blue. But this bucket was different form any other, this wasn't a bucket of real, ordinary and ephemeral flowers, of flowers that would be brown within days. 

This bucket was composed entirely of well constructed LEGO flowers, ones that would not perish with time- as everything in his life seemed to do-

These were the flowers that his kid deserved, a bucket that wouldn't rotten, colorful and made out of one of his favorite hobbies. 

This bucket was for Peter.

And they were in the passenger seat, where his kid usually sat and where Tony would prefer that his kid was sitting.

That October 31st wasn't raining, as Tony felt like it should've been, because in every movie it rained when something sad was happening, and if he was sure of something, it was that this was one of the saddest moments in his life. 

The day, instead, had the audacity to have the sun shining brightly and the birds chirping, as if nothing was wrong, as if that year, Thanos hadn't killed off half of the universe. As if this wasn't a day to honor the dead.

When he saw that kid entering the Parker's house, with his hood and headphones on, so invested in his little own world that at first he hadn't noticed him sitting there, an eye of his bruised and eating his aunt's nuts bread; when he saw that skinny and anxious kid enter the house, he didn't saw anything noticeable, there wasn't something noticeable about the kid back then, because he hadn't knew him like he did now- now he could say that the kid was special, was noticeable-, except that he was Spiderman, that little kid that was stuttering out his name to him put himself in danger to save lives everyday.

And his eyes, his innocent and big brown eyes. The eyes of a kid that had seen already too much, and that was going to see much more and he knew it, but he still decided to not lose his faith. He admires that about the kid, how he was able to keep being optimistic even in the worse situations.

But that wasn't the first time he saw the kid, he had seen him before. He had seen him when he signed an Ironman helmet in an expo a long time ago, seen him when he was about to be blown off by some drones in another expo. He had seen him without really seeing him; without realizing the force that this kid had, the impact that he'll have in his life.

He parked in front of the cemetery and got out of the car quickly. Walking through all those graves, which had increased in number since the snap, made him feel sick.

There was a particular feeling in the cemeteries that made his nerves arise, the feel of the death that weighted down the air around him, the smell of unshed tears from grieving relatives, the sound of the agonizing ghosts. The taste of the lost parents, who didn't know what to do without their kids, because parents weren't supposed to live longer than kids

And he understood all those grieving parents, because even if he hadn't realized that before, and that when he finally did it was way too late, he had had a kid, and he had died in his arms.

He clutched down in front of a grave. A grave that was really empty, as his kid's ashes were long forgotten floating somewhere in the galaxy. 

And with them, his heart. Because his heart didn't break that day, it turned to ashes right before his eyes, and that hurt just as much.

He didn't even have a body to cry over, just an empty grave, a sign of respect and honor.

He left the bucket of the LEGO flowers in a glass case in front of the grave. It was full of others things he or someone else had brought for the kid, and he had made sure that it was under lock.

He put his hands over the grave and just felt it. It's smooth and cold surface grounded him, it kept him from breaking down once again.

"We are working kid, just hang on a little while more" he whispered, staring intently at the name in the grave "I'm not giving up on you just yet"

"I love you, sorry if I didn't tell you that before" and he hadn't; it was true what they said, you didn't realize what you had until you lost it, he had lost the kid, and only then he had realized that it wasn't just the kid anymore, it was his kid, now.

He got up, pressing his lips into a thin line, he didn't cry, not now at least. He looked back over his shoulders to the grave one more time. And he tried to remember everything he could about his kid, only to get to the same conclusion he had gotten every other time he had been here:

He supposed that a fire that burnt that bright wasn't meant to last, but it had turned to ashes too soon anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first fanfic, stay tuned and I’ll update more Irondad!!! Not so angst though, probably fluff! Leave reviews and kudos! They mean a lot to me, thanks ;)


End file.
